One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye 'is the main antagonist of the 2012 3D computer-generated epic adventure drama film ''Speckles the Tarbosaurus (also known as The Dino King). He is a vicious, scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex and Speckles' arch-nemesis who is bent on killing Speckles and creating havoc in the valley for his own amusement. Background 80 million years ago during the Cretaceous period, dinosaurs ruled the Korean Peninsula the same way they ruled the rest of the Earth. At that time, the part of the land now known as Jeonnam Yeosu was the forest habitat of a powerful carnivorous dinosaur: Tarbosaurus. The youngest of a family of Tarbosaurus, Speckles, wds a curious and playful child. Along with his mother and siblings, he lives happily in the forest, waiting patiently to learn to hunt. When that day arrived, it marked the beginning of a long and painful journey into adulthood for Speckles. The cunning One-Eye, an older Tyrannosaurus Rex looking for a new home, attacked Speckles's herd one day and, smelling sure victory, viciously tore Speckles's family away from him to usurp their territory. For twenty years, One-Eye would hound Speckles' life and rule the valley with an iron claw until they fought for the last time, which ended with One-Eye's defeat as a pair of 100-foot long Tylosaurus devoured the sinister Tyrannosaurus. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: Despite his old age, One-Eye was strong enough to push Speckles and Blue-Eyes with little struggle and able to toss a young Tarbosaurus away from only one force of friction. With his powerful jaw strength, he is able to ensure enough damage on his opponents to either wound or kill them. * Superhuman Speed: One-Eye possessed powerful, muscular legs and could run at speeds that bellied his huge size, being able to keep with a dinosaur stampede that he had started and chase down Speckles and Blue-Eyes during their younger years. * Superhuman Durability: One-Eye's durable body was able to take much damage from an enraged Speckles and the powerful jaw strength of over-sized Tylosaurus that reached over 100 feet long. * Superhuman Stamina: With great stamina on his side, One-Eye is able to run and fight for long periods of time without tiring. * Intelligence: One-Eye has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. He was always able to find ways to win fights where he was at a disadvantage, as he was able to corner himself to a tree so the Therizinosaurus' claws would get stuck in order for him to bite its neck and kill it, creating stampede against his rivals, or pushing a boulder onto the tail of an Ankylosaurus so it would get stuck and be defenseless against him. * '''Longevity: '''One-Eye terrorized Speckles' life for twenty years, and he was already an adult when Speckles was an infant. Tyrannosaurs reached full size at around twenty, and died at around thirty, so One-Eye was at least ten years too old at the end of the movie, and yet he was still in his physical prime. Feats Strength * Pushed a large boulder twice as big as he was. * Could push dinosaurs his own size with little struggle. * Tossed a young Tarbosaurus away with only one force of friction. * Physically dragged himself out of a quicksand bog. Speed * Kept up with a stampede of dinosaurs that he had orchestrated. * Chased down Speckles and Blue-Eyes during their younger years. * Chased a fully grown Torosaurus. * Dodged a Therizinosaurus' claws. * Could keep up with other theropods in combat. Durability * Took hits from an enraged Speckles. * Tanked bites from two 100-foot long Tylosaurus. * Survived falling off a cliff into the ocean, violently hitting the cliffside on the way down. Skill * Killed an Ankylosaurus by trapping it with a boulder so it would be defenseless against him. * Started a dinosaur stampede that killed Speckles' brother and sisters. * Fought and killed Speckles' mother. * Ruled the valley as king of the dinosaurs for over twenty years. * Haunted Speckles' life ever since the latter was only an infant. * Presumably killed countless other dinosaurs during his reign. * Fought Speckles and Blue-Eyes simultaneously. * Fought and killed a Therizinosaurus. * Escaped from a natural disaster that destroyed Speckles and Blue-Eyes' territory. * Killed Speckles Jr.'s sibling. * Almost killed Speckles until he was devoured by the Tylosauruses. Weaknesses * Still only an animal. * No ranged options. * Failed to kill Speckles multiple times. * Sociopathic, ruthless and narcissistic. * Short, nearly useless arms. Fun Facts * In reality, Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in what is now North America in the Upper Cretaceous period, 68 to 66 million years ago, 2-4 million years after its Asian relative Tarbosaurus bataar. In fact, these two species of tyrannosaurid theropods did not live in the Korean Peninsula, 80 million years ago since the movie takes place in that age and place. * The scene where One-Eye attempts to forcibly mate with Blue Eyes was criticized due to being inappropriate for a children's film. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pure Evil Category:Speckles the Tarbosaurus Category:Reptiles Category:Brutes Category:Highly Intelligent